Last Breaths
by Cececat
Summary: Things hadn't been going well for Magenta and Riff Raff. When the former tries to make things better, it only makes matters worse. MUCH worse. A ROTOQ prequel, sort of inspired by "Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith". Rated for violence and suggestive material. (Please Read & Review!) COMPLETE
**Disclaimer: I don't own The Rocky Horror Picture Show**

 **A/N: this is a really creepy one-shot I thought of when I noticed it was "May The Forth Be With You" day. So I was thinking about Star Wars. This one-shot was specifically inspired by a scene from _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith_. More specifically, the scene where Anakin (aka Darth Vader manifesting as a hilariously angsty teenager) Force-chokes his pregnant wife. Of course, the fact that Riff Raff killed his beloved sister between RHPS and ROTOQ is where the basic idea of this came from...**

* * *

That evening dinner didn't go well. These days that wasn't too odd. Of course, the fact that Magenta couldn't speak to her brother anymore without feeling like a bother wasn't actually a good thing. Still, she wanted things to be the way they were on Earth. At that time it didn't matter that

They still (in theory) shared a bed. Lately that merely meant that they slept near each other. Not near enough to feel like a couple. Not near enough to keep each other warm, in fact!

Something was very wrong between them...

And, that fateful night, she made the mistake of asking that fateful night. Just as they were halfway through dinner. Magenta made the horrible mistake of asking about all the odd rumors she'd heard, the whispers shared among the other servants.

"Riff, darling... what's wrong?" she whispered.

In reply he muttered something along the lines of: "work day was bad."'

"Darling, I know there's more to it!"

"Please don't ask. It's none of your concern, dear," he said through gritted teeth.

"But... I've heard others say things."

"'Things'?" he echoed mockingly.

"Young Missy Kebino said you've been up to something. Something awfully dangerous, apparently. And

"Ha! Missy doesn't know anything," he lied, uncharacteristically cheerful.

As one would expect, Mags knew he was lying. "Riff..."

He continued his little act. "I haven't been doing anything wrong. Anyway, that brat just wants us to break up because she doesn't like our relationship. Don't listen to that bitch!"

"Darling..."

"What?" he snapped.

"I just want to know-"

"You shouldn't know anything about what I do. Why must you meddle in everything? Why can't you just leave me alone, hmm? I do all the horrid things I do for your sake!" he shouted.

"Riff!"

He then stood up, stalked over to Magenta, and grabbed her thin throat. This bizarre action caused Magenta's eyes to widen in horror.

{Magenta's POV}

My first instinct was to scream. Of course, that was nearly impossible. I couldn't really breath by then. And the pain... oh...

It felt odd, his hands gripping my throat. As I struggled for air. Yet my instinct was to panic - to writhe - beneath him. Like a cruel parody of sex, I thought.

He seemed to agree with that. Those lips of his kissed and sucked at my neck. Also, he somehow lifted my weak arms in a manner that resembled our 'secret handshake'. It was a cruel lie, a satire of our love. As was him lowering me towards the ground. Before I could attempt to move he lay on top of me. Between my legs, actually.

Disturbingly, he began to press himself against me. That's when I realized how, er, hard he was getting. At killing his beloved!

"Learn your lesson, sister-dear!"

By the I was too weak to really move. So he took one hand away from my throat and began to stroke my thigh. I shivered, though I wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or fear. Maybe both.

My breathing became more desperate. Struggling and struggling... then I couldn't take it anymore. That's when he too his hand away from my neck.

"Oh, my darling..." I gasped as I tried to sit up, too willing to forgive my beloved.

That strangely verbal sigh of relief escaped my lips because he'd finally released me. Though by then it was too late. He'd crushed my throat and breathing was nearly impossible.

The last thing my eyes ever saw was sudden remorse in his.

* * *

 **A/N: Ye Gods, that was disturbing. And a bit over-the-top. Now that I've written it all, _The Imperial March_ (often called _Vader's Theme_ ) is playing in my mind...**

* * *

 **A/N, 5/6/2016: This was originally posted on May the Fourth, but I fixed the formatting and reposted it today. That means it was still all written on the 4th even though it now probably says it was updated later.**

* * *

 **Please Review!**


End file.
